second Chances
by dark brain storm
Summary: Serena was not the only princes to be loved back in the silver millennium. Now the scouts have been reunited with the men that loved them in there past lives but will this seemingly chance reunion be a fairytale or is something more sinister on the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 chance meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own eany of the sailor moon character or properties, just the new character I maid up for this and some of the monster.

It was another normal day of high school as a bored Mina walked over to her desk and cringed at the next hour and a half of literature class. As the teacher began talking about some guy she never herd of there was a know at the open door. All eyes looked up to see a tall, handsome and muscular teen standing in the doorway. " Is this classic literature?" he asks the teacher quickly looks at a note on his desk as he motions for the young man to come in. "You must be Lucas Dengel are new student." "Guilty as charged." Lucas responds happily as he walks over to the teachers desk. Mina takes in his appearance he was very cute and had nice browed shoulder and was clearly more muscular then Darien. "Take your set and we can continue." the teacher said breaking Mina's day dream. Lucas walked over to the empty desk beside her and sits, she realizes his spiky dark brown hair matches the color of his eyes. She stairs at him, surprised to see four piercing in running down both his ear. He felt her looking at him and turned in her direction, she quickly glanced down at her book trying to hide her face. Lucas casually lined over to her " Mind if I fallow with you I didn't have time to get the book." he asked her with a charming smile. She blushed in response " Not not at all." "Nice to see your being hospitable to are new student miss. Aino." the teacher interrupted "Now we were talking about Faust how remembers anything?" he adds looking around the class. Lucas's had shot up like lighting and the teacher points to him, a little surprised. " Faust is a classic poem were the tittle character Faust wishes to giant supreme knowledge and makes a deal with Mephistopheles, the devil."

The teacher looks at him wide-eyed "Excellent, well let us open the book and begin reading." he adds regaining his composure. Mina looked over at him with a questioned look on her face. " I like literature." he replied with a grin.

In advanced math all seemed normal for Amy, reading a book that looked like it cowed stop bullets when a new student sat at the desk next the her. He was tall had bleu eyes, glasses, an afro and was big, not fat but clearly wider then the rest of the book worms in the class and not a slab of raw muscle. Amy was studying him so much she dropped her book as she was placing it down and with catlike reflexes the new guy caches it before the book had gotten half way down to the floor. He looked at the cover quickly before handing the book back to Amy "The Stone Garden one of my favorites." he tooled her as she took her book back. "Thank you my name is Amy." She said extending her hand. "I'm Alex I just transferred here." he replied shaking her hand. The teacher began talking about math stuff.

In home economics Lita was preparing her ingredients when she noticed everyone was looking over to the door. Lita turned and saw there was a toned but muscular blond teen talking to the teacher. Lita's first thought was he looked just like Freddy except more handsome. The teacher escorted him to her and she realized Freddy was three levels below this guy she blinked out for a moment as the teacher introdused them. "It is a pleasure to meet you." the teen said extending his hand to her. Lita snapped out of it in time to know what had happened and shook the guy's hand. "So apparently your a great cook." he said looking over her ingredients. "Ya, it's a passion of mine." She stoled a glance at the blond and noticed his captivating green eyes, she wondered how cowed he be so... angelic. " What was your name agin I forgot." she asked the embarrassment showing in her voice. He put down the spices he was looking at and turned his head to her. " I'm David it's ok lots of girls seam distracted around me." he said sounding sad about this fact. "Well David prepare to see how a great cook works" she said confidently. David thought her enthusiasm was cute.

After the bell rang for lunch all the students crowded the hallways. Mina was walking with Lucas. "So your from Canada, must be hard just getting here alone?" She asked as they walked to her looker. "Yes it is odd but my twin-brother and best friend took the exchange with me so it's not so bad." He answered taking Mina's books as she open her locker. "Thank you, so you have a twin?" she asked looking for her lunch. Lucas chuckled and she gave him a look. "Were fraternal-twins often people need to see are id's before they believe were brothers." "Really is he left handed too." Mina replied closing her looker. Lucas shook his head "No that's just me." he replied allowing Mina to lead him to the cafeteria. Once in the cafe Mina sees Serena and waives her over. " Hey Mina why is school so har-" she went silent at the sight of Lucas and his cute large frame. "Ow my did you fall out of my dreams?." She blurted out feeling his solid muscles. Mina sighed and saw the others waving to her, with two new boys siting with them "Serena this is Lucas, Lucas this is Serena lets go see the others." "Are they gonna feel me up too?" Lucas asked jokingly. As the three of them join Amy and Lita there respective male friends are happy to see Lucas. Amy looked at the three boys curiously before speaking up. " I guess these are your friends Alex?" she questioned. Alex turned to her weal placing his arms around Lucas and David " Ya I have know the twins since forth grade." The group sat down at the cafe table and David handed Lucas a tray of food. "You know me so well." Lucas said before eating. "We did room in mom for nine months." David replied sifting his gaze over to the rest of the girls. "So Lita you know all these girl?" he asked out of curiosity. Lita nodded in response. "Ya this Mina and the one with the meat balls on her head is Serena and Ami you were just talking to her." David nodded politely to the blondes and Serena gushed. " Your the most beautiful man I ever saw." "You have a boy friend." Lita shoot back to her. Mina had been thinking that David was beautiful, like an angel from heaven but she had an attraction to Lucas. David was far better looking then his twin but Lucas had something that attracted her, more than his impressive build and bad boy appearance, it was something else she could not put her finger on it but liked it a lot. Lucas looked up from his food at Mina " Something one your mind?" he asked the blond. "I was just wondering..." she feel silent and even though here words had cough the attention of all setting at the table she only saw Lucas. He looked at her intently as if mesmerized by her, instead of scaring her like Mina thought it should, she enjoyed his stare finding it worm and comforting making her forget about the rest of the world. "Why don't you come with us after school. You guys don't know the city or many people." Mina suddenly blurted out and before she had time to feel embarrassed Lucas looked at his two friends and replayed happily. " How can we refuse an invitation like that from such a beauty."

Author's notes

Hope you liked it this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate review so I can learn from your criticism. Ch2 is on it's way but I'm gonna be gone for work were there is no internet in a few 2 weeks so it might take time to post all the chapter. but 2 should be up soon I just started brainstorming for 3 :). PLZ reviwe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the secret

disclaimer- as you guys know I don't own any thing of sailor moon. Just the new characters I made up and since i do use make mentions of music on occasion I don't own that eather, there just songs that go with the mood and that I like :)

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully and the three new boys were excited for the events that would follow. After what seemed like an eternity, the day was over and the boys meet the girls in front of the school. "So what do you girls want to do?" Alex asked no one in particular. "To get out of this dang funeral leotard." Lucas responded as he dug into his school bag and found his iPod touch. "You're a girl Lu?" David asked his bother as he walked by, suddenly sprinting to evade being grabbed by his burlier twin. David ran up to Lita and pretended to hide behind her more as a chance to be next to her. "Do you guys like video games?" Lita asked blushing. "Great idea, we can show our cute new friends the arcade." Serena exclaimed, leading the way. Lucas shrugged and placed an ear phone in his left ear. As the group was begging to walk off, Mina called to Lucas, "What you listening to?" she asked as she stepped close to the object of her strong new feelings. "Whispers in the dark, by Skillet", he replied offering her his right earphone. "Don't worry, they're clean." he jokes making Mina giggle, Lucas liked her laughter. Mina placed the plastic piece in her right ear and they began walking behind the large group.

The gang eventually arrived at the arcade and when they walked in, Luna jumped on Serena's shoulders. "Kitty", Alex cried, petting the cat. "I want to squish it", he added jokingly. The group began fanning out as Lucas placed his mp3 player in his pocket. He saw David playing the claw game with Lita and Serena beside him; they were surprised at how good he is at it. Lucas continued to scan the room and spotted Mina and Alex playing a fighting game with Amy watching. "Careful Al this is not the ones you downlo- oh it is." Lucas was surprised to see the same game Alex had at his house for months now on the screen. Amy tapped Lucas on the shoulder; he lowered his head to talk to her. "Alex is good" she observed. Lucas grinned "Yeah he knows that game inside out." He looks up just in time to see Mina get killed. "Ok my turn." he said, taking the controller.

An hour passes when the group decided to leave. They had decided to go visit Rei at the temple. But as the group started to walk something was not right, David felt like they were being watched. He looked to Alex but he shook his head. "Something wrong?" Lita asked. "Yes, the two of you became quiet all of a sudden." Amy added. Alex quickly spoke up, "We're not sure if we needed to get back to our residence for something." he was a bad liar; that was Lucas's job. David turned to his brother walking behind them "Lucas do you remember?" "Don't care bro." Lucas shot back with his left arm around Mina's neck. "Lucas if you have something important to do it's ok, I will find you later." Mina said back to him holding the hand he had over her shoulder. Lucas looked her in the eye "I don't, but it would be awesome if you do that." he said to her wanting to just lean in and kiss her.

"Aww that is sweet." an evil voice said and large serpentine blade on chain flew into Lucas's back and slashed him. "Lucas!" Mina yelled and the group tensed. They all looked to see Kaorinite and a large burly man wearing leather pants combat boots and sleeveless crimson shit. His hair was in a mohawk and his skin was covered in odd black tattoos. Alex and David moved to the front of the group.

"Draitos you know how to ruin a good mood" Alex said with venom in his voice. Kaorinite suddenly had a black star appear on her chest and she shot a heart-stealing beam but before anyone saw him move, Lucas was in the path of the beam grabbed it and as it formed into a ball he ripped it in half. "Don't count me out of this party bitch!" Lucas snapped, his wound completely healed. "My now that is different." Kaorinite said. "Kaori sweetie, we did say not to underestimate any of my old buddies." In a puff of smoke a clown-like man appeared wearing court jester clothing, his skin was a pale gray and he seemed to be as built as Lucas. "Draitos my man, we have a moment indeed, Lucas mister peace is boring got caught with his pants down, did Hell freeze over." The jester matched.

Lucas slipped off his shoes and took off his shirt reviling his impressive macular body and an anarchy tattoo on his back. "I'm sorry Lu." David said as he got into a fighting stance, with his skin glowing brightly. Lucas turned his head to look at Mina as his tattoo leaked out over his body turning his skin into metal armor. Lucas's head had a helmet that looked like a dog's head with canine ears and an elongated mouth. "Mina." Lucas said in a heavy voice full of pain, before turning to face his aggressors slipping his pants off with his metallic clawed fingers revealing the lower half of his body had been covered by the same armor and that his legs have become double jointed dog legs and freeing a metal tail. "You bunch of freaks are gonna need to kill us." Alex said then a black energy surrounded him and his body became solid muscle, making Lucas look weak and small. Alex now stood at 6'2" with a sword the size of him and black armor; only his left arm had a metal arm band around the forearm. "If you want to hurt the girls." Alex added in his now powerful body. "Well I got some questions but no one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Serena said reaching for her locket to transform. Jester looked over to the meatball head and smiled evilly. "I would keep from transforming blonde or something bad might happen."

Jester vanished and before any of the girls could react, Lucas appeared in front of Serena and grabbed Jester in a clinch, ramming his left knee into the clown's gut and landing a left elbow slam to Jester's back before throwing him into a nearby wall, cracking the concrete and bricks. Alex drew his huge sword and slashed at Draitos, who then raised his blades to block but Alex quickly changed his swing from overhead to and uppercut slash and cut the warrior deeply. "How is he still alive?" Lita asked surprised. "Draitos gave up his humanity for supreme combat advantage a long time ago. Alex is only winning because his skills are at a beyond- human level." David replied staying close to the group of girls to protect them. "His strength must be amazing to swing his sword like that" Amy added as she saw the skill in Alex's attacks. "He is a master swordsman but not the strongest of us." David added. Kaorinite watched in awe as her two powerful aliases were surpassed by the combatants, Lucas had grabbed Jester by the leg slammed him onto the sidewalk crating a small hole. Jester tried to kick Lucas with his free left leg but Lucas easily trapped Jester's leg against the left side of his body and pushed hard enough to break it. Lucas began raining impiously quick and powerful blows with his left arm. Kaorinite tried to catch Lucas off-guard but David shot her with a bolt of light from his hand and she went crashing into the ground. Draitos had gotten out of Alex's range and threw his left-hand blade at his enemy, in a swift motion Alex grabbed the handle of the blade with his left hand and pulled Draitos towards him and with his right hand had stabbed Draitos. Draitos brought up his left arm and activated and energy shield just in time to save his life. The force of Alex's attack still sent him flying and landing next to Kaorinite unconscious. "Damn it should have stabbed him harder." Alex said, letting his sword rest in his right shoulder, ready for another attack. Jester teleported himself next to his friends, his leg healed thanks to a healing pile he swallowed quickly "Gonna have to thank the doc. Luckily I have a backup plan kiddies" Jester said, taking a small box from his pocket and slamming it onto the ground cussing a rock cannon to appear. "This is not good." David said turning to face the girls. "Now would be a good time for the sailor scouts to make an appearance." Alex added standing in a ready stance as the cannon fired a continuous stream of golf ball-sized rocks. Alex rolled to his right side dodging the rocks, letting them fly at Lucas. "No, avoid it!" Mina screamed as Lucas began punching and blocking the rocks. Alex magically changed his arm gauntlet into a cannon, firing a ball of explosive black energy. It exploded on contact with the cannon and sent the group of enemies flying away. Jester grabbed his comrades and teleported them away. "Maybe you should have run off too, clown boy" Serena said confidently most shocked at what she just saw. "I only had the strength to send 2 people away at once." Jesters said, matter-of-factly. "I guess you guys were training hard during my vacation. You're more coordinated and Lucas gave me one hell of a beat down, I was not expecting this. Would your uncle Jester ever cheap out on your fun boy?" Jester egged the group on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lita yelled. "Give it a minute." Jester said evilly only to receive a flying drop-kick in the chest from Lucas. Jester stumbled backwards stunned and Lucas rolled back onto his feet and speared the clown to the ground all in blinding fast move. Lucas mounted Jester and pinned him to the ground with his right forearm almost crushing the clown's throat. "Man wolf-boy, you really grew, gonna enjoy killing you half-breed." Jester said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**Author's notes**: Hope you like this chapter gonna try to post as much as I can before I'm out of internet range but I will still have chances to post new chapters. And for all of you wondering I got the idea for Alex's powers from Guts in Berserk and Lucas is taken from the berserk armor but in future chapters I'm gonna elaborate on that I did not completely ripe it off. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
